married! nooo!
by dyangell1004
Summary: Bukankah ini sangat menyebalkan ? gara-gara insiden tadi aku harus menikah dengan namja yang jelas-jelas musuhku sendiri… arrggghh ini benar-benar menyebalkan! /BAP/DAELO COUPLEE/DAEHYUNxZELO/YAOI/DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! RnR JUSEYOO


Tittle : Married ? NO !

Genre : Marriage life, School life, Romance (Maybe -_-), Family, Friendship pokoknya campur ampur kaya es campur #ehh

Length : Chapter

Rating : 13+

Cast :

-Jung Dae Hyun aka Daehyun

-Choi Junhong aka Zelo

- Choi Jungkook aka Jungkook (maaf kalo marga jungkook author ganti ini demi kelancaran ff)

- OC ( Find By Yourself)

Annyeong…readersdeul Kali ini Autor bawa ff abal-abal, Mian kalo epep ini GAJE dan TYPO bertebaran maklum Autor masih pemula. kalo kagak suka kagak usah di baca.. RnR Juseyooo…

Happy Reading :)

Bukankah ini sangat menyebalkan ? gara-gara insiden tadi aku harus menikah dengan namja yang jelas-jelas musuhku sendiri… arrggghh ini benar-benar menyebalkan!

ZeloPOV

"Hoammmhhhh jam berapa ini ?" Tanyaku sendiri sambil meraih alarm yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurku

"APA?! jam 7.10?! PABO ! 20 menit..ya 20 menit" Gerutuku heboh sendiri,, langsung saja ku sambar handuk dan secepat kilat masuk kamar mandi.

SKIP-

"Eomma aku akan langsung berangkat.." Pamitku pada eomma setelah memakai sepatu asal-asalan, sungguh aku tidak bisa menjamin aku akan terlambat atau tidak.

"Kau itu selalu bangun siang,, nah ini eomma bawakan bekal untukmu"

"Ah tidak usah ma,, bukankah aku sudah besar tak perlu bekal aku bisa membelinya di kantin sekolah"

" Membawa dari rumah lebih baik,," Timpal eomma

"Araseo" Jawabku lesu

"Cepat sana berangkat" Suruh eomma

"Ne,, Aku berangkat…" Pamitku

" Ye,, hati-hati ne"

Hanya ku balas dengan anggukan kemudian aku berlari menuju garasi, ah.. kulihat sepedaku

masih terpampang rapi di sana, segera aku naiki. Ku beritau saat bersekolah aku lebih suka menaiki sepeda daripada harus di antar Min Hyuk Ahjusi. Entahlah bagiku itu sangat tidak asik !

At SOPA-

Ku parkirkan sepedaku dan segera berlari menuju kelas, entah alasan apa lagi yang harus ku beritahukan kepada Kris Songsaengnim jujur aku paling takut jika harus berhadapan dengan guru sejarah yang super kiler itu. Aishh membayangkanya saja membuatku merinding.

Kalian ingin tahu bagaimana aku bisa masuk sedangkan bel sudah berbunyi dari tadi ?.. haha untuk apa di karuniai wajah unyu unyu/? kalau tidak aku manfaatkan,, ya benar aku memasang wajah se-aegyo mungkin kepada penjaga sekolah,, alhasil ahjusi itu selalu membukakan pintu setiap aku mengeluarkan jurus andalanku itu hahaha..

"Uhhh kenapa tempat parkir harus terletak di belakang gedung ini? (di SOPA begitu ya..mian author ngarang) ! membosankan sekali" gerutuku

Saat aku baru melangkahkan kakiku menuju kelas tiba-tiba…

"booookkk (anggap suara sesuatu jatuh dari atas ne)"

"Aghhhh…appo !" Seperti suara rintihan manusia, kurasa sepertinya arah suara dari balik pohon itu.

Dengan keberanian yang baru aku kumpulkan aku mendekati pohon itu semakin dekat..dekat dan akhirnya ku tengokkan kepalaku untuk melihat keadaannya dan…

" Mmbbbwahahahahaha Ya,, Daehyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan di situ " Tawaku menjadi-jadi melihat pemandangan yang mengerikan tapi juga membuatku senang.

"Tidak usah tertawa,, kau sangat amat jelek saat tertawa" Ucap manusia setengah alien itu dengan raut muka yang menyedihkan.

" Hahah,, kau jauh lebih jelek dari pada aku pabo,, lihat rambut berantakan, baju kusut kotor begitu.. hahah"

"Bantu aku berdiri" Pintanya dengan ketus,, bahkan aku tidak bisa membedakan dia meminta bantuan atau memerintah ,huh wajar saja dia menjadi musuhku selama awal masuk sampai sekarang kelakuanya sangat menyebalkan !

"Aku tidak mau" Tolakku ketus

"Kau…."

"Ceritakan apa yang terjadi padamu dulu" Potongku cepat

" Mwo ? aku tidak mau" Tolaknya cepat

"Terserah kau" Kataku sambil membalikkan tubuhku berniat meninggalkannya

"Ah nde,, tapi kau harus janji jangan tertawa" Akhirnya hahah!. Ku balikkan lagi tubuhku sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Ia crewet,,cepat" Pintaku

"Tidak bisakah nanti ?,, kita bisa terlambat" Pintanya manja..cih

"Tidak bisa,, lagian ini sudah terlambat kita kekelas setelah jam istirahat eotte ?" Tawarku

"Aishh,, kau benar! Eh virus kau tidak bisa tidak terlambat satu kali saja eoh ?" Tanyanya.

Hahaha bagus ternyata dia sedang mengalihkan pembicaraan rupanya

" Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan,, dan jangan memanggilku virus !"

"Wae ? kau juga sering memanggilku alien" Elahnya

" Memang kau seorang alien " Jawabku enteng

"Tap…."

"Cepat ceritakan"

" Arraseo,, aku bangun kesiangan, ahh ini pastin tertular oleh virusmu, kau kan sering terlambat, ah tidak bahkan kau tidak pernah satu kalipun tidak telambat"

Omona sekali lagi menyebut ku virus akan ku sumpal mulutnya dengan sepatuku #eh. Tak ku hiraukan ejekannya, tenang Zelo bersabarlah sedikit dengan manusia jadi-jadian ini.

"Dan sialnya lagi motorku bocor,, jadi aku berlari,, waktu seperti ini apakah mungkin aku masuk lewat gerbang pasti sudah ditutup jadi…, jadi aku memutuskan untuk melompat dari pagar pembatas belakang gedung ini,, alhasil karena terburu-buru aku jatuh" Jelasnya panjang lebar jujur selama berteman dengannya kami selalu di hiasi pertengkaran, saling adu mulut dan sekarang dia membeberkan aibnya sendiri pada musuhnya,, benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya !

"emmmmbbbwahahahaha"

"Sudah kubilang jangan tertawa" Bentaknya

"Araseo" Jawabku, mati-matian aku menahan tawaku agar tidak meledak,,, bukankah ini sangat lucu

"Emm… kau tidak takut ?" Tanyaku kemudian

" Takut untuk apa ?" Tanyanya. Dahinya berkerut, ternyata dia tidak tau maksudku

" Pabo! kau tidak ingat aku siapa ?" tanyaku

" Tentu saja aku tau,, kau Choi Junhong, satu kelas denganku dan…ah penyebar virus bodoh"

" YAKKK… apa yang kau maksud dengan virus bodoh?" Tanyaku geram, bodoh sekali yeoja di sekolah ini mengidam-ngidamkan namja semenyebalkan dia, apa hebatnya dia?

"Kau selalu melakukan hal gila dan tak beres di sekolah" jawabnya enteng.

"MWO ?... kau tau bodoh ? dengan seperti ini aku akan membeberkan masalah ini ke teman sekolah dengan begitu reputasimu sebagai murid teladan musnah seketika dengan begitu juga kemarahanku terbalaskan karena kau telah terlalu sering mempermalukanku didepan teman-teman karena kesalahanku, bahkan kesalah kecilpun

kau besar-besarkankan dan seolah-olah kau yang benar sendiri…AKU MEMBENCIMU JUNG DAE HYUN ! DASAR ALIEN" tidak perduli seberapa panjang aku mengomel.. aku benar-benar membencinya.

"Sudah selesai ? " Tanyanya enteng

"KAU…"

"Kau pikir aku akan takut eoh ?" Tantangnya

Teeeettttttt… tttteeeeeeeeettttttttttttttttt

"Ah.. sudah bel sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Aku masuk kelas dulu ya pai pai" Hahah,, pembalasan untukmu

" Aisss,, kau benar-benar virus jahat" Teriaknya

"Terserah apa katamu" Jawabku acuh tak acuh

" Ayolah" Mwo ? dia melakukan aegyo di depanku ? tidak sadarkah dia? ini sangat menjijikkan.

"Berheti memasang aegyo di depanku kau terlihat menjijikkan"

" Araseo! Cepat bantu aku" Kali ini dia meminta dengan cukup lembut, yah untuk kali ini akan aku bantu.

"Karena aku kasihan padamu, kali ini akan aku bantu " Kataku sambil mengulurkan tanganku. Aku mulai berjalan sambil menaruh lenganya di leher pundakku

"Sepertinya kau sudah agak mendingan,, aku lepas ya" Tanpa aba-aba aku melepas lengannya tadi, tapi dia menarik rambutku, alhasil kami jatuh dengan posisi tidak elit, bayangkan aku berada dibawahnya dengan dia berada di atasku.

Author POV

Tanpa disadari mereka berdua sepasang mata seorang namja kini menatapnya dengan raut muka bahagia, segera ia ambil ponsel yang berada di saku bajunya dan mengambil beberapa gambar yang menurutnya menarik itu.

"Hana…dul…set…kimci" Gumamnya pelan saat mengambil gambar itu

"Ah,, ternyata Zelo hyung memiliki namjachingu tapi siapa ? dia dan berani sekali meninggalkan pelajaran demi melakukan hal gila ini" gumam yeoja itu lirih

Lama Zelo dalam posisi ini hingga…

"Ekhm…Ekhem" deheman Zelo menyadarkan Daehyun untuk menyingkir dari posisi yang tidak elit itu.

"Mi..mian aku…, ah kau juga kenapa tiba-tiba melepaskanku tadi? Sudah kubilang kakiku sangat sakit" omelnya sambil menyingkir dari posisi tadi menjadi duduk dan di susul Zelo duduk di sampingnya

"Ku pikir kakimu sudah tidak sakit lagi Dae Hyun-ah " Zelo berucap tanpa nada ekspresi menyesal sedikitpun

"Cha,, ke kelas sebelum jam istirahat bebunyi dan banyak anak di sini"

"nde"

Merekapun kembali ke posisi awal dan melangkah menuju kelas.

Autor Pov End

Namja Pov

Sebelum aku ketangkap basah mengintip mereka ber-duan lebih baik aku sembunyi, toh aku sudah tau siapa namja itu Daehyun ya Daehyun karena hyung tadi memanggilnya Daehyun. Daehyun sepertinya aku tidak asing dengan nama namja itu. Ku pikirkan lagi siapa Daehyun itu dan… MWO DAE HYUN SUNBAE ? aigoo apa aku tidak salah dengar, ?

Ku intip mereka yang saat ini sedang duduk bersama, BINGGO ! dia memang Daehyun Sunbae. Aigoo bukankah mereka terkenal sebagai TOM AND JERRY kenapa bisa ? ah ku ambil gambar mereka lagi, ini menarik ! bagaimana tanggapan eomma nanti melihat anak sulungnya memiliki namjachingu yang bahkan selama ini tidak punya namjachingu. Sebelum ketahuan lebih baik aku pergi dari sini.

Namja Pov End

Autor Pov

"Ah hari ini melelahkan ?" keluh Zelo setelah sampai rumahnya dan segera membanting tubuhnya ke sofa.

" Melelahkan ya?" Tanya yeoja yang saat itu juga duduk di sofa sambil menonton televisi bersama yeoja paruh baya yang sepertinya oemmanya

"Ne,, Hey bocah tenggik kenapa kau tidak pernah membangunkan hyung ini eoh ?"

"Aku lelah membangunkanmu, bahkan aku tidak bisa membedakan kau mati atau tidur" jawabnya santai

"Yaa,, kau ingin durhaka pada hyungmu ini ya Jungkook?" Tanya Zelo geram pada saengnya yang di panggil Jungkook itu

"Sudah-sudah Zelo kau tak mau mengenalkan namjachingumu ?" Tanya yeoja parubaya itu yang kemungkinan besar dia eomma dari kakak beradik itu.

" iya hyung!" sela Jungkook cepat

"Namjachingu ? nuguya ? aku tidak punya namja chingu !"

"Jeongmal ? lalu ini apa ?" Tanya Jungkook sambil mengacung-ngacungkan sebuah foto. Seketika mata Zelo terbelalak sempurna bahkan ekspresinya seperti ini O.O

"Yakk, darimana kau dapatkan foto itu eoh?" Tanya Zelo yang ingin mencoba merebut foto itu dari tangan Jungkook dongsaengnya

"Mian hyung aku tidak sengaja melihatnya dan memfotonya" jawab Jungkook yang berlindung di balik tubuh eommanya itu.

"Mian eomma itu tidak seperti yang terjadi it…"

" Kau meninggalkan pelajaran dan melakukan kisseu di tempat umum ? untung hanya adikmu yang tau" potong eommanya

"Ya eomma siapa juga yang melakukan hal itu ? itu hanya kecelakaan saja !" jelas Zelo

"Zelo kau sudah besar aneh jika eomma melarangmu untuk itu bahkan kau hampir lulus dari sekolahanmu , akan aneh jika kau sudah setua ini belum memiliki namjachingu tapi bukan berarti harus meninggalkan pelajaran demi melakukan hal itu !"

" Ya eomma aku tidak ada hubungan dengan namja itu, itu hanya sebuah kecelakaan saja, percayalah !"

"Wahh, ternyata kta pepatah benci menjadi cinta itu nyata" Celoteh Jungkook

"Diam kau Bocah tengik"

"Zelo siapa dia, perkenalkanlah pada eomma! Jungkook kau tidak mempunyai foto yang memperlihatkan wajahnya"

"Ada eomma" Jawb Jungkook sambil menyerahkan satu lagi foto yang berada di dalam tasnya

"Coba eomma lihat"

"Yaaa, sudah ku bilang dia bukan siapa-siapaku" bantah Zelo

"Dia sunbaeku dan teman satu kelas dengan hyung, dia sangat tampan dan juga terkenal sebagai flower boy di sekolah, aku heran kenapa dia menyukai namja galak ini" tunjuknya ke Zelo

"Yakkk, apa maksutmu dengan namja galak eoh ?"

"Ini eomma" Jungkook pun memberikan foto itu pada eommanya Seketika eomma kedua saudara itu tersenyum sumringah entah hal apa yang membuatnya sebahagia ini.

"Apa dia bermarga JUNG Zelo?" tanyanya

"Ne"

"Apa appanya bernama Jung So Min dan eommanya Han Ga Eun ?"

"Mana aku tau, aku buk…"

"Wah darimana eomma tau, aku pernah melihat biodatanya dan ya, itu nama orangtuanya" Sebelum Zelo menyelesaikan kata-katanya Jungkook seenak jidatnya memotong perkataan hyungnya.

"Aigooo, ini baik" Segera wanita parubaya itu mengambil hanphonenya, entah siapa yang akan belau hubungi

"Yoboseo "

"Yoboseo, nugu-ya ?"

"yakkk, kau tak mengenaliku, sahabatmu ?"

"Aaaaa,, Hwang Min Young bogoshipo-yo"

"Nado,, apa kau tau sesuatu ?"

"Sesuatu apa ?"

"Anak mu bernama Jung Dae Hyun kan ?"

"Ne"

"Apakah dia sudah mempunyai pacar ?"

"Dua tahun lalu Dae Hyun putus dengan pacarnya, dan saat ini aku tidak tau ya kenapa kau bertanya tentang itu ?"

" Kau tau saat ini anak kita telah menjalin hubungan ?"

"Ya eomma apa yang kau katakan" seloroh Zelo

"suttt diamlah" perintah eommanya

"Jongmal ? siapa nama anakmu? Choi jung jung ?"

"apa kau sudah pikun ? Zelo, Choi Junhong kau tak ingat ?

"Terserah kalian, aigoo aku bisa gila" ucap Zelo sembari pergi menuju kamarnya, dan Dongsaengnya masih setia mendengarkan celotehan eomanya di hanphone

"Mwo Choi Junhong? Dae Hyun Sering menyebut nama itu tapi selalu dengan amarah yang besar dan jika aku bertanya siapa itu, dia hanya menjawab -dia musuhku- begitu apa hubungan seperti itu yang kau maksud? Ya kupikir hubungan seperti pacaran mungkin !"

" Ya maksudku hubungan seperti itu, bukankah benci menjadi cinta adalah hal yang wajar, aku punya buktinya ?"

"mana ?"

"besok aku akan berkunjung kerumahmu membicarakan ini, eotte ?"

"ne"

PIB.. sambungan telefon terputus, wajah eommanya berubah ceria entah apa yang sedang di rencanakannya.

Autor Pov End

Zelo Pov

Tidak biasanya eomma menyuruhku pulang cepat ada apa ini, pasti ada yg tidak beres.

"Zelo-ya kau sudah pulang ?" sambut eomma padaku

"ne" singkat. Jawaban singkat yang ku berikan

"Cepat dandan yang keren nanti akan ada tamu special loh"

"Shiro, aku lelah"

"Tak ada penolakan cepat"

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar dan segera menuju kamar mandi aneh bukankah appa akan pulang minggu depan dari luar kota kenapa tadi aku melihat sedang bercanda dengan Jungkook ? apa sepenting itu tamunya. Kutatap pantulan tubuhku di jendela sepertinya sudah terlihat rapi.

"zelo-ya cepat keluar tamunya sudah datang"

"Nde"

Aku keluar dari kamar dan menuju kebawah aissh kenapa eomma mengiringku seperti ini, ayolah eomma aku bisa jalan sendiri. Ku edarkan pandanganku terlihat banyak jenis makanan yang aku yakin eommaku tercinta ini yang masak, appa, Jungkook dan sepasang namja dan yeoja yang aku yakini mereka sepasang suami istri dan terakhir….dia

"Mwo,, Daehyun-ah kenapa kau ada disini"

"Sopanlah sedikit Zelo" tutur eomma sedikit berbisik Kulihat alien itu juga tidak kalah terkejutnya dengan ku

"Ok mari kita bahas perjodohan ini"

"MWO? Andwae !"

TBC

RnR juseyoo…

mian kalo banyak typo /bungkuk 1900 bareng Daelo/?


End file.
